big_brother_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Valkryiah
was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 12. Biography Big Brother 12 Retrieved pre-season. Are you excited to get to play in Big Brother 12? Of course I am! Though I am pretty weary some clashes may occur. My priority is this group though. What are you most looking forward to? I'm looking forward to seeing the cast and who they are. Of course it's always interesting to see who they are. Who would you love to play with? Probably Ari. She's a great person! What twist do you want to see? Probably Instant Eviction. Name three things unique about you. Hehe I remember this from the app; I'm tsundere ,sincere and confrere. Any final words? Nope! Bio Ophelia was one of the twelve new houseguests chosen to participate in Big Brother 12. She was shocked as were everyone else to find out that four previous players would return to coach the newbies. Ophelia was placed on Lauren's team, alongside Britt and Diego. Ophelia began bonding really well with her coach, to the point of becoming very loyal allies fast. During the first nomination ceremony, Ophelia was kept safe by Jason. However, due to Britt wining the POV and saving herself, Ophelia was named as the replacement nomination. Thankfully for Ophelia, the house spared her and instead evicted Alyssa the first week. Her team once again did not win HOH the following week but Cam kept Ophelia safe from the block, even after the POV was used. The same occurred next week as well, not long before the coaches officially entered the game. This period of time gave the house more knowledge of Ophelia and she was able to gain more trust within her fellow houseguests. Her biggest affiliate during the coaches entering stage was Caz. Both Ophelia and Caz had a good friendship in the house and began trusting each other. This proved beneficial when Ophelia won her first competition, the HOH during week 5! She nominated both Minish and Krystal to not cause serious waves. Caz ended up winning the POV and respected her decision to keep the nominations the same. This benefited her when Caz won HOH the following week and kept Ophelia safe from the chopping block. Ophelia was unfortunately nominated three evictions in a row, being saved each time by the vote. Her constant homage to the nomination block and affiliate, Lauren going home resulted in her being seen as a weaker player and a pawn. Luckily for her, Ophelia won the POV during week 9 and succeeded in winning HOH not long after. She mostly followed Caz's wishes and got out a huge threat to him, Dark. Ophelia did not win any competitions the following two weeks, which left her as a pawn on Angela and Cam's HOH's. She was saved by Caz ultimately. During week 12, she successfully won P1 of the FHOH but failed to win P3, thus became an automatic nominee. Fortunately after much contemplating, Caz took Ophelia to the final two, thus evicting Angela. However, the jury severely disrespected Ophelia's game play and felt she was a "sheep" to Caz. As a result, she only received two votes to win while Caz received seven. Thus, she became the runner-up of Big Brother 12 with a very controversial yet effective game play. Host Opinion Ophelia is a very mixed player to me. Upon entering the game, my opinions on Ophelia were that she was a sweet girl and I found absolutely nothing wrong with her. I was very shocked to see her stay week 1, due to Alyssa's high popularity among the community of longterms. Regardless, she played off the under-the-radar strategy very well and aligned herself in great positions that benefited her game. For example, she allied with both Lauren and Caz, two coaches with strong influences to a few players. To put it shortly, Caz and Ophelia were a ride-or-die pair in my eyes. Caz tried hard to make it seem like the two were not fans of one another, regardless of very few believing this. Her game play is often disliked for making moves for Caz. Which I can agree with to an extent. Her latching onto Caz for an ally wasn't exactly the best plan in the later half as he was a very strong player and clearly had a huge chance of receiving respect due to this. I don't blame Ophelia though, she played to the best of her ability and was loyal to the people she trusted. One of them just happened to be Caz. I think she doesn't deserve the hate and vulgar behavior thrown her way for how she played the game. She made it far for a reason and I think should be respected for that. You played awesome Ophelia. Player History - Big Brother 12 Competition History Note: 1 Ophelia couldn't play in Veto due to Pandora's Box. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia Category:HouseGuests Season 12 Category:2nd Place Category:Runner-Up